


in the morning

by lithopsornot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithopsornot/pseuds/lithopsornot
Summary: harley doesn’t fall asleep easy.
Relationships: Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicwisteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwisteria/gifts).



harley doesn’t fall asleep easy. 

ivy has learnt this from the many nights they shared together, their fingers just barely brushing against one another as they laid there on the bed. enough to not be a big deal but still fill the gaps of unspoken truths between them. harley has a ticking in her heart, an itch inside her ribs. ivy hears it sometimes. when she touches her, ivy can feel all the frayed nerves beneath the cold skin. she traces the paths they follow with her eyes, imagines where they’d begun and where they’d ended. when they’d flared and when they’d burnt out.

harley’s ridiculously good at pretending, closing her eyes and evening out her breaths. delicate with skill, she lets her body go limp and her hand, where they just barely touched, falls naturally onto ivy’s. and ivy holds her breath because this means something, this means more than what it would if harley wasn’t pretending, if she was actually asleep. 

but she understands.

harley is something bright, wide eyed. she’s funny and she’s smart. she makes ivy do stupid things, like use the words ‘smart’ and ‘funny’ to describe the person she is incredibly, irrevocably in love with. harley is all sound and color and ivy rides the waves and loves it, loves her. ivy feels it back mostly in volume, but sometimes there are raw traces in the quiet they share with each other. 

she understands some things are meant to be that way. so, ivy closes her eyes, evens her breaths, lets her fingers seamlessly lock within harley’s. 

in the morning, she will wake up early, wish the greens taking over her apartment a good morning. she’ll brew some coffee and pour two cups as harley comes out stretching and yawning. ivy will ask her if she slept well and harley will say yes. and they won’t talk about it. 

the next night, they’ll sleep a little closer.


End file.
